Se eu fosse você!
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Primeira fic de comédia! O que aconteceria se, por um acaso ou dois, Bulma e Vegeta trocassem de corpos? Eu imaginei e aqui tá o resultado... Parodiando aquele filme "Se eu fosse você". Leiam e curtam...!
1. Parte 1

_**Se eu fosse você...!**_

_Parte 1: Discussão, inversão de papéis e confusão_

Capital do Oeste, casa dos Briefs. Já era madrugada, passava das duas horas. O último convidado do coquetel promovido pelo Sr. Briefs acabava de ir embora.

Bulma suspirou de alívio ao sentar-se no sofá e tirar os sapatos de salto alto. Estava tão acostumada a usar botas, que já sentia que os elegantes calçados a matavam de cansaço. Trunks já havia ido dormir. Estava cansado de ter suas bochechas maltratadas pelas amigas da avó, que as apertavam sem dó nem piedade. "Ninguém merece!", o garoto pensou, enquanto ia para o quarto. "Já tenho dez anos e o povo pensa que ainda sou uma criancinha...!"

O Sr. e a Sra. Briefs estavam satisfeitos, o coquetel para o lançamento de uma nova linha de cápsulas de veículos tinha sido um sucesso. Tagarelando, eles foram dormir logo após darem "boa-noite" aos demais.

Em seguida, os dois hóspedes da casa se retiraram, também para dormir. Gure, durante o coquetel, era o alvo de dezenas de olhares curiosos. Bulma pedira a ela para se passar por um robô-protótipo, com a justificativa de que, se revelasse que ela era uma alienígena, uns iriam rir e outros correriam de pavor. Apesar de tudo, tinha passado por uma experiência bem diferente ao se ver em meio a tantos terráqueos "normais".

Já Tarble não conseguira encarar o tal coquetel com tanta naturalidade. Aliás, com nenhuma naturalidade. Primeiro, porque teve que usar roupas iguais às dos terráqueos. Bulma, pra isso, tratou de providenciar algumas roupas que fossem do tamanho dele. Segundo, teve que dar um jeito para que a cauda não chamasse tanta atenção. Terceiro, apesar de conseguir exibir sua educação, estava totalmente desconfortável com tanta gente reunida. Mas teve um consolo: Vegeta conseguia ficar ainda mais desconfortável do que ele.

Como seu irmão dizia durante esses quinze dias desde sua chegada: _"Os terráqueos são fracos, mas são muito complicados. Principalmente as mulheres..."_

Enquanto se retirava para dormir, via que seu irmão estava com cara de poucos amigos e que sua cunhada o encarava do mesmo jeito.

- Você não tem jeito! Poderia ao menos ter cumprimentado os convidados, Vegeta!

- Pra quê, se eu não era o dono da "festinha"?

- Você não era o dono, mas você é o marido da dona da festa, o genro dos donos da festa! Custava ter um pouquinho de educação?

- Já fui educado o suficiente ficando no meu canto! Além disso, saiyajins não perdem tempo com essas bobagens de festas!

- Você já vive aqui há anos! Deveria ser um pouco mais sociável! Deveria fazer como o seu irmão Tarble fez! Ele, pelo menos, não ficou agindo feito bicho do mato, como você!

- Eu sou eu e ele é ele. Somos irmãos, e irmãos não são iguais!

- Ha! – Bulma estava sarcástica. – Parece que as coisas ficaram bem mal distribuídas entre vocês dois... Toda a força ficou pra você, mas a educação foi toda pro seu irmão, não é?

- Não vou mudar meu jeito só porque você quer!

- Ah, é?!

Cinco segundos de silêncio. Bulma e Vegeta começaram a falar, ao mesmo tempo:

- Se eu fosse você...!

Os dois se interromperam. Pensaram um pouco e disseram, de novo, ao mesmo tempo:

- Se eu fosse você...!

Outra vez ao mesmo tempo:

- De novo?!

E mais outra:

- Ihh... Vamos ficar nisso agora?

Mais uma vez:

- Já chega, não acha?

Eles se entreolharam. Não era todo dia que falavam a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Falaram:

- Quer saber? Vou dormir. Boa noite!

E assim, nosso casal foi dormir, sem saber que algo um tanto quanto inusitado estava por acontecer...

*

Faltavam quinze minutos para as sete da manhã. Já era estranho perder o sono tão cedo. Estranhou também o fato de acordar do outro lado da cama e sentir que o corpo estava pesado. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro lavar o rosto. Na hora que foi abrir a torneira, acabou por amassá-la. Foi quando percebeu que aquelas mãos não eram as suas. Eram mais fortes, e os braços, musculosos. Quando olhou pro espelho...

- AAAAAHHHHH!!! – o grito era uma voz masculina. – ESSE NÃO SOU EU! ESSA CARA NÃO É MINHA! ISSO SÓ PODE SER UM PESADELO!!!

- O que houve, Bulma? – uma voz feminina perguntou. – Pra que esse escândalo tod...? – interrompeu-se.

O que estava fazendo no corpo da mulher?

- Foi algum invento maluco seu, é? – perguntou, vendo que seu corpo estava bem à sua frente. – Como você foi parar no meu corpo e eu, no seu?

- Sou cientista, não vidente!

- E eu, um saiyajin preso num corpo de mulher. Vê se arranja rápido uma solução!

- Isso não é tão rápido como você voar! Leva tempo até descobrir!

Nisso, Trunks e Tarble apareceram na porta do quarto. O garoto falou:

- Mãe... Pai... O que aconteceu...?

- Ainda discutindo? – perguntou o tio do garoto.

Já não bastava o problema da troca, e agora essa...

- TRUNKS, JÁ PRO QUARTO!!! – o casal ordenou ao mesmo tempo.

Trunks estava relutante, mas Tarble tratou de tirá-lo de lá. Quinze dias de convivência já foram o bastante para ele conhecer o temperamento imprevisível de seu irmão e da cunhada...

- Tarble, o que está acontecendo? – Gure perguntou.

- Er... Bem... O Vegeta e a mulher dele ainda não terminaram aquela conversa, e fui falar pro Trunks que aquilo era conversa de adultos... Sabe como é, não é mesmo, Gure?

E assim, tios e sobrinho trataram de sair logo dali... Não queria que sobrasse alguma coisa pra eles...

- E então, "cientista-genial-presa-num-corpo-de-guerreiro"? Já pensou em algo?

- Não. Não é tão simples assim. – passou a mão no queixo. – Credo! Você deixou a barba por fazer?!

- Você me apressou tanto ontem que nem deu tempo!

- Vocês, saiyajins, são tão relaxados... Ei! Como é que se faz a barba?!

Aquele dia ia ser longo... Prometia ser bem longo...

*

Café da manhã. Todos estavam à mesa. Tarble não parava de observar o comportamento dos dois. "Bulma" estava com um humor terrível, metia medo até em Trunks.

- Bulminha querida... Que mau humor é esse? – A Sra. Briefs perguntou. – Não me diga que já está "naqueles dias"...

A única resposta da "filha" foi um grunhido.

De repente... _**CRACK!**_ Mais um copo quebrado chamou a atenção de Tarble:

- Ei, Vegeta... Tá tudo bem com você...? E com a Bulma...?

Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- ESTAMOS PERFEITAMENTE BEM!!!

Tarble se assustou com a agressividade da resposta, mas o que o surpreendeu mais foi o fato de "Vegeta" ter quebrado oito copos, só durante aquele café da manhã.

"Pra mim, o Vegeta está bem estranho...", pensou. "O que será que está acontecendo?"

Nisso, a campainha tocou.

- Bulma – a Sra. Briefs disse. – você pode atender? Estou um pouco ocupada...

"Bulma" e "Vegeta" se levantaram ao mesmo tempo. "Ela" cochichou:

- Você se esqueceu do combinado? Eu sou você, e você sou eu!

- Ah, sim... Até que tudo volte ao normal...

- Ah, são vocês...

- Olá, Bulma, tudo bem? – Goku cumprimentou.

- Nossa, que mau humor, Bulma! O que aconteceu? – Kulilin perguntou. – Caiu da cama durante a noite?

"Bulma" desconversou, com a cara amarrada:

- O que você e o Kakarotto querem?

Os dois amigos se entreolharam. Tinham mesmo ouvido o que ouviram?

- Peraí, Bulma... – Goku disse. – Você me chamou de quê?

- Não era pra chamar o Goku assim! – era a voz de "Vegeta".

- O quê?! – Kulilin ficou ainda mais atônito. – Você ouviu o que eu ouvi? – perguntou ao amigo. – Bulma te chamando de "Kakarotto" e Vegeta te chamando de "Goku"?

- Tem alguma coisa errada aí... – Goku disse.

Enquanto isso...

- É hoje... É hoje...!

- É hoje o quê, chefe?

O cara com binóculo acertou um cascudo no companheiro:

- Idiota! É hoje que boto meu plano em prática! É hoje que eu, Pavon, reconquistarei a Bulma!

- Pô, chefe, mas como você pretende reconquistar a Bulma, se você nunca a conquistou?

Outro cascudo.

- Você é um imbecil, Pige! – Pavon disse. – Para de me corrigir e presta bastante atenção... Tá vendo aquele baixinho?

Pige pegou o binóculo pra ver melhor. Só que se esqueceu de que ele ainda estava no pescoço de Pavon e começou a enforcá-lo. E levou mais um cascudo.

- Tá querendo me matar, débil mental?!

Pavon tirou o cordão do pescoço e passou o binóculo para o comparsa. Pige ficou olhando por alguns segundos.

- Qual baixinho, hein, chefe?

- Aquele com roupa de bailarino clássico e que tem um cabelo que contraria qualquer lei... A da natureza, a da física, a da gravidade, a do bom senso e a da moda...! – fez uma careta.

- Ah, sim, tô vendo... O que tem ele?

- Dizem que é o "marido" dela...

- E?

- Presta atenção, sua anta! Vou contar todo o meu plano genial...

Pavon fez pose de galã de novela e deu um sorrisão que mataria Maito Gai de inveja. Tinha cabelos castanhos e lisos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, sem nenhum fio fora do lugar. Era um moreno alto, bonito e sensual, olhos cor de mel, usava terno de grife impecável, sapatos bem lustrados, um visual que fazia com que Yamcha – com esse mesmo de traje – se parecesse com um mendigo. Resumindo, era um almofadinha completo.

Pige, seu comparsa, era loiro, tinha cabelos curtos e encaracolados. Vestia-se como um _playboy_ e era pau-mandado de Pavon. Tinha a inteligência de uma ameba (se é que ameba tem alguma inteligência...) e, naquele momento, começou a prestar muita atenção no discurso de seu "chefe":

- Já planejei um jeito de tirar aquele tampinha marombado do meu caminho. Depois que fizer isso, eu, o lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso Pavon, terei o caminho livre pra conquistar de vez aquela mulher... A Bulma será minha...! E a fortuna dela também...!!

E aí Pavon fez novamente uma pose de galã de novela e deu aquele "sorrisão colgate".

- Fala sério... – Pige suspirou.

- Peraí... Deixa ver se eu entendi... – Goku disse. – Quer dizer que o Vegeta tá no corpo da Bulma, e a Bulma tá no corpo do Vegeta?

- Resumindo toda a história – disse Tarble. – é isso aí...

- E como você sabia de tudo, Tarble? – "Bulma" perguntou asperamente.

- Bom... É que esta noite não consegui dormir muito... Como não era noite de lua cheia, então fui pra fora. Nisso, eu vi um cometa passar pelo céu e, depois, ouvi um grito seu.

- Até no meu corpo você é escandalosa, hein, Bulma...!

- Mudando de assunto... – disse "Vegeta". – O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

- Ah, é... – Kulilin se lembrou. – A gente veio chamar vocês pra festa de aniversário da Maron... Mas já vi que não vai dar certo...

- Inventa uma desculpa... – "Bulma" disse. – Ontem já tivemos uma festa e...

- A gente vai!!!

- O quê?!

- O que você ouviu... Se o Kulilin veio convidar, vamos à festa!

- E desse jeito?!

- Bom... – Goku interveio. – É só um continuar a agir como se fosse o outro... Já que um tá com o corpo do outro, mesmo...

- E como vamos resolver esse problema depois?

- Talvez as esferas do dragão resolvam...

Tarble nem comentou. Perguntava a si mesmo se isso daria certo. Tinha que concordar em alguma coisa com o que seu irmão dizia... Goku era muito, muito ingênuo...

*

A festa na ilha do Mestre Kame era do lado de fora da casa. Lá estava a turma toda, até mesmo Piccolo e Dende.

Enquanto não chegava a hora do "parabéns", grupinhos das mulheres, estavam Chi Chi, Nº 18, Videl e... "Bulma". Na verdade, Vegeta com o corpo de Bulma.

E o assunto da conversa...

- Videl, eu estava olhando uma revista e vi um vestido maravilhoso... – disse Chi Chi.

- Que tipo de vestido?

Os olhos de Chi Chi começaram a brilhar:

- Um vestido de noiva...

Videl corou e uma gota surgiu na testa dela. Ultimamente, Chi Chi só pensava em casar o filho mais velho com uma garota rica. E era justamente uma garota rica quem estava namorando Gohan.

- Ah... – a garota disse, ainda desconcertada.

Nº 18 revirou os olhos e pensou:

"Ah... E Kulilin ainda me fala pra ser sociável... Com essa aí..."

- Vou lá ver se os salgadinhos chegaram. – a loira disse e saiu.

- Então, Bulma? – a morena perguntou. – O que acha daquele vestido que eu te mostrei semana passada? Não fica perfeito na Videl?

"Bulma" simplesmente emitiu um grunhido.

- Nossa, que mau humor! Pelo menos diga alguma coisa!

- E o que quer que eu diga? Essa conversa toda está me enchendo!

Chi Chi já estava estranhando seu comportamento. O jeito de sentar, de braços cruzados, e a cara de poucos amigos chamavam a atenção da morena. Sem contar com a antipatia...

- É impressão minha, ou você está andando demais com o Vegeta...? Tá ficando ranzinza e antipática igual a ele...

Outro grunhido de resposta. Aquilo era entediante demais. Perguntava-se como a verdadeira Bulma estava se saindo no seu corpo...

- Lute comigo, Ka... Ka... Kakarotto!

- Eu? – Goku perguntou.

- É... É você mesmo... Seu... Seu imbecil! É isso aí...! Imbecil!

Aquilo chamou a atenção de todo mundo. Primeiro, porque "Vegeta" estava desafiando Goku fora de hora. Segundo, porque ele estava gaguejando. Terceiro, porque estava fazendo uma pose de luta como alguém que não sabe lutar.

- Pa... Papai?! – Trunks ficou surpreso.

- Essa não... – Tarble disse.

Nisso, a turma se juntou pra ver o estranho "combate". O relógio de Videl tocou.

- Videl na escuta, pode falar!

_- Um robô em forma de uma ave foi roubado da feira de tecnologia em Satan City!_

- Robô em forma de ave?

_- Isso! Mais especificamente um robô em forma de águia! Ele é extremamente valioso e bastante veloz... Precisamos de você e do Grande Sayaman para recuperá-lo!_

- Tudo bem... Que direção ele tomou?

_- Vou passar as coordenadas agora!_

As coordenadas apareceram no relógio de pulso.

- Ele está bem perto de onde estou!

Virou-se para Gohan e perguntou:

- E aí? Podemos contar com o Grande Sayaman?

O jovem guerreiro sinalizou que sim. A garota, por fim, disse ao policial do outro lado da linha:

- Pode deixar com a gente!

Enquanto isso, no combate, nenhum dos dois lutadores se mexeu. Todo mundo já estava ali para ver o que estava acontecendo. Goku olhou ao seu redor. A turma toda realmente estava lá.

Expectativa. Goku encarou seu adversário e pensou:

"E agora? O que eu faço? Não posso partir pra cima, porque o Vegeta não é o Vegeta...! E vai ser uma covardia se eu atacar...!"

Olhou para Kulilin e para Tarble. Eles eram os únicos que sabiam da confusão toda envolvendo Bulma e Vegeta. De repente, um lampejo de ideia surgiu na cabeça de nosso herói:

"Ah! Já sei!! Vou esperar o ataque!"

Dito e feito. "Vegeta" já ia correndo ao ataque (sim, é isso mesmo o que você leu: CORRENDO!). Mas...

- EI!!!

Uma águia de metal deu um voo rasante e o agarrou. Em seguida, foi embora a toda velocidade. Tarble exclamou:

- Oh, não! E agora?!

- O tal robô-águia! – Videl disse.

- Mas o que o Vegeta tem a ver com isso? – Gohan perguntou.

- Bem... Parece que temos que descobrir...

- Tá bom... Isso é um trabalho para o Grande Sayaman!!

- Espera aí, Gohan! – Yamcha o interrompeu.

- Hã?

- Tá certo que o Vegeta anda bem estranho, mas acho que não precisa de ninguém pra ir salvá-lo!

- Eu sei, Yamcha. Mas eu tô mais preocupado com o robô... Temos que recuperar ele inteiro... De preferência.

Nisso, ele e Videl logo assumiram as identidades de Grande Sayaman I e Grande Sayaman II. Em seguida, saíram voando.

- Trunks, traz a bolsa de... – "Bulma" disse, mas logo se corrigiu. – Traz a minha bolsa!!

- Mas, mamãe...

- Vai buscar logo, e sem me questionar!

Depois de ter visto a atuação desastrosa de Bulma em seu corpo, não teve dúvidas. A ideia de Kakarotto, que parecia boa, tornou-se uma grande idiotice...

Trunks entregou-lhe a bolsa e, nisso, começou a fuçá-la, até que por fim conseguiu encontrar o estojo de cápsulas. O pior é que no estojo existiam nada menos do que vinte cápsulas. E, pra piorar ainda mais, não sabia qual delas era a cápsula da nave em que tinham vindo. Pra descobrir, teria que abrir uma a uma... (^_^)'

Começou a abri-las freneticamente, uma atrás da outra, sem se importar com os olhares espantados do pessoal (bem, é que eu acho que a verdadeira Bulma saberia o que tem em cada cápsula, não é mesmo?). Das cápsulas saíam de tudo, desde maquiagem de emergência até uma casa portátil. Sem contar com um supercomputador, um minilaboratório, um _closet_ de emergência, e etc., etc., etc... Tudo isso formava uma enorme pilha de tralhas, até que, na décima quinta cápsula, encontrou o jato que tanto queria.

Sem dar explicações a ninguém, entrou na nave, deu a ignição e saiu voando a toda velocidade.

- Alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo? – Chi Chi perguntou.

Logo depois, Goku, Kulilin e Tarble saíram voando, também sem dar explicações aos outros que permaneceram na ilha. Já a caminho, o trio começou a travar uma conversa enquanto voava:

- Goku, não dá pra usar o teletransporte? – Kulilin perguntou.

- Não, não dá. – respondeu o herói. – Com a Bulma no corpo do Vegeta, fica difícil de achar.

- Por quê? – Tarble perguntou. – Quando eles trocaram de corpo, trocaram de ki?

- Não. – Goku disse. – Os kis continuam os mesmos, mas, como Bulma não é guerreira, ela não sabe dominar o ki, muito menos o ki de um saiyajin...

- Espera aí, Goku! – Kulilin disse. – O Tarble tem o rastreador e...

- Infelizmente, estou sem o rastreador. – Tarble o interrompeu. – Explodiu naquele dia, com a transformação do Kakarotto...

- Ahh... Me desculpa... – Goku disse sem jeito.

- Tudo bem... A Bulma está reconstruindo ele...


	2. Parte 2

_**Se eu fosse você...!**_

_Parte 2: Sequestros, doidos varridos e salgadinhos_

- Ei! Me solta!

As garras do robô-águia prendiam-lhe os ombros com muita força. O robô, nesse momento, sobrevoava um deserto.

- Droga! – resmungou. – Não adianta gritar... Se ao menos soubesse como usar esse corpo... É claro...!

Viu uma tampa num dos pés da ave mecânica. Fez alguns cálculos mentais e chegou à conclusão de que era preciso empregar muita força. Sorriu. Lembrou-se de que estava no corpo de alguém que era a força física em pessoa. Levantou uma das mãos e alcançou a tampa, que ficava na parte de trás da perna do robô-águia, perto do pé direito. Arrancou a tampa e viu vários fios e cabos. Puxou e arrancou todos, gerando um curto-circuito, fazendo com que as garras se abrissem. Só que se esqueceu de um detalhe... De um pequeno detalhe...

- COMO EU FAÇO PRA VOAAAAAARRR...?!?

Tentou nadar no ar, tentou até bater os braços como se fosse um passarinho, mas não teve jeito...

- AAAAAHHHHH...!!!

Acabou mesmo é se estabacando de cara no chão. Recuperou-se logo do impacto da queda (ainda bem que era o corpo de um saiyajin...) e se levantou, cuspindo a terra que foi parar na boca. Olhou pra cima e viu o robô-águia voando à sua procura. Correu e se escondeu (lembrando que é a Bulma que tá no corpo do Vegeta...). Permaneceu por lá e ficou esperando até que o robô desaparecesse.

- Droga! Aquele tampinha conseguiu escapar! – Pavon exclamou.

Era ele quem estava pilotando o tal robô em forma de águia. Na verdade, o robô era um caça.

- Onde foi parar aquele baixinho? – resmungou. – Aquele sujeitinho conseguiu danificar as garras!

Começou a voar em círculos, a fim de pegar novamente a sua presa. Mas não encontrou. Em compensação, viu um jato se aproximar.

O jato chegava perto, enquanto Pavon olhava para o painel dos controles. Ele sorriu:

- Ótimo! Consegui uma bela aquisição...

Apertou um botão, que fez surgir um outro controle. Fez uma manobra que o situou atrás do jato.

- Você está na minha mira!

Mirou bem no alvo e disparou. Foi um tiro certeiro, que o atingiu.

O jato atingido fez uma aterrissagem forçada. Pavon logo deduziu que o piloto poderia ser alguém muito experimentado, pela habilidade com que aterrissou. Ele também desceu e viu o piloto... Na verdade, "a" piloto...

- Minha nossa, que visão! – Pavon exclamou.

A visão a que ele se referia tinha vestido vermelho, botas, lenço amarelo no pescoço, cabelo curto azul-turquesa e olhos azuis.

- O que você está olhando? – a mulher perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

- A sua beleza, é claro... Minha princesa.

- O quê...?

Pavon se ajoelhou e começou a dizer:

- Desde os tempos de colégio eu sonho com este dia... Sempre sonhei que seria o seu príncipe encantado, e que você seria a minha princesa... A minha princesa Bulma!

Só faltava essa! Um idiota aparecer pra dizer tantas besteiras! Se Vegeta estivesse em seu verdadeiro corpo, com certeza mandaria esse metido a "Don Juan" para o espaço. No fundo, no fundo, estava era se mordendo de ciúmes.

- Cai fora, ô "Romeu"! – disse, de braços cruzados e de nariz empinado.

- Eu não posso... – o "Casanova" disse. – Não posso ir embora sem você... Você é a causa de eu sempre escolher uma atriz de cabelos azuis para ser meu par romântico... Sempre pra me lembrar de você... Você é linda, inteligente, rica... O tempo passou e fez você ser cada vez mais irresistível... Não merece desperdiçar a sua beleza com aquele baixinho ridículo!

A reação foi imediata e Pavon levou um baita soco. Não adiantou muito, porque ele era alto e forte (segundo padrões terráqueos, não se esqueça...).

- No que fui me meter... – sentia a mão doer. – Sabia que esse corpo era fraco, mas não tanto...

Quando se achava que já tinha visto de tudo...

- Pare em nome da justiça!! – bradou uma voz masculina.

- Porque nós vamos te prender! – disse uma voz feminina.

"Que roupas mais cafonas!", Pavon pensou. "Eles parecem mais uma dupla de palhaços!!"

- Quem ou o que são vocês?! – perguntou.

Fizeram uma coreografia muito louca de apresentação, que daria muita inveja a muito grupo de Power Rangers por aí... E, no fim...

- Eu sou o Grande Sayaman, número 1!

- E eu sou o número 2!

Nisso, Grande Sayaman 1 e Grande Sayaman 2 (ou Gohan e Videl, se preferir!) reconheceram uma pessoa em especial:

- Bulma?!

Sem tempo pra explicações. Por trás deles, um rochedo desmoronou.

- Opa! O que é isso?! – Pavon perguntou, já agarrando a "refém". – Fique comigo, princesa!

Por mais que quisesse reagir, debateu-se em vão. Pavon era mais forte.

- Vegeta?! – Gohan perguntou, um tanto atônito.

Não era pra menos, porque a entrada não havia sido nada triunfal. Com o cansaço, tinha se apoiado no rochedo, mas como não sabia controlar a força, acabou derrubando tudo. Arquejante, disse:

- Como é difícil achar vocês!

- Ué... Mas o nosso ki não é tão difícil de achar... – Gohan disse.

- Eu segui correndo o rastro de óleo deixado pelo robô.

- Ô Vegeta... Você tá se sentindo bem?

- Por quê?

- Por que correu em vez de voar? E não acha que é mais fácil localizar o ki ao invés de seguir manchas de óleo?

Pavon interrompeu:

- Vocês vieram só pra atrapalhar o meu momento, é?!

Videl gritou feito tiete:

- AI, EU NÃO ACREDITO!!! PAVON, O GRANDE GALÃ DA NOVELA?! AI, QUE LINDOOO...!

Gohan chamou a garota à realidade:

- Ei, Videl... Acorda, foi ele que roubou o robô-águia!

Pavon esbravejou:

- FUI EU, SIM! E SABE POR QUÊ?! FOI PRA ACABAR COM ESSE BAIXINHO AÍ!!! – apontou para "Vegeta". – ELE NÃO MERECE FICAR COM A MINHA PRINCESA! EU, PAVON, LINDO E MARAVILHOSO, SEREI O PRÍNCIPE DE BULMA! ELA SERÁ A MINHA PRINCESA, E EU SEREI O PRÍNCIPE DELA! SÓ EU E MAIS NINGUÉM!!! ENTENDERAM?!

Nisso, pra completar, aterrissaram Goku, Tarble e Kulilin.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui, hein? – Goku perguntou ao ver a confusão armada.

- Só me faltava essa...! – "Bulma" disparou.

Não conseguia se soltar e, pra piorar, Pavon sacou um revólver que guardava na cintura e mirou na cabeça de sua refém.

- Se algum de vocês se mexer estouro os miolos dela!

- Opa...! – disse Kulilin. – Calma aí... É melhor ninguém se precipitar... Não concordam, pessoal?

- PIGE!!! – Pavon gritou.

Pige apareceu. Estava no robô-águia desde o começo.

- Fala, chefe!

- Vamos executar o Plano B!

- Plano B? Que Plano B?!

- Aff... Esquece, retardado! Apenas traz pra cá as sete esferas do dragão!

Pige foi e voltou ao local com as sete esferas. Colocou-as no chão e, assim que as reuniu ali, elas começaram a piscar. O "galã de novela" sorria, sem soltar sua refém. Esta, por sua vez, estava sem saída. Qualquer movimento brusco faria com que levasse bala.

- Como você sabe das sete esferas? – Goku perguntou.

- Desde os tempos de colégio, meu caro. – Pavon respondeu. – Bulma vivia pesquisando sobre a lenda de Shenlong e as sete esferas, a fim de conseguir um namorado perfeito, ou seja, um "príncipe encantado". A partir daí, comecei a checar, nas horas vagas, se a lenda era real... E aqui estamos...

- O que você pretende fazer com elas? – "Vegeta" perguntou.

- O que acha, tampinha? Vou pedir ao Shenlong fazer com que Bulma fique loucamente apaixonada por mim... E ela será minha princesa para sempre!!

Pelo jeito, Goku, Kulilin e Tarble pensaram a mesma coisa que Vegeta, no corpo de Bulma. Shenlong não iria fazer o corpo de Bulma se apaixonar... E sim a essência, a alma dela... Que, por um acaso ou dois, tinha ido parar no corpo de Vegeta...

Ninguém queria imaginar a cena...

Triunfante, Pavon disse:

- Apareça, Shenlong, e realize o meu desejo!!

Nesse momento, o céu escureceu e o dragão apareceu. Sua voz ecoou:

- Eu sou Shenlong! Realizarei três desejos, na medida do possível!

Pavon ficou boquiaberto. A lenda era verdadeira. Mas, quando passou o deslumbramento...

- Shenlong! – Goku disse. – Eu desejo que a Bulma e o Vegeta voltem ao normal!

- Isso vai dar certo, Goku? – Kulilin perguntou.

- Bom, eu espero que sim... – o eterno otimista respondeu.

- ...

- Isso é fácil... – disse o deus-dragão.

Os olhos vermelhos de Shenlong brilharam. Vegeta e Bulma desmaiaram.

Pavon estranhou quando sua refém apagou:

- Bulma! Ei, Bulma! O que aconteceu?

E a voz do dragão ecoou de novo:

- Seu desejo foi realizado!

Goku segurava o outro saiyajin, que acordava naquele exato momento:

- Vegeta? É você mesmo?!

- Claro que sou eu, Kakarotto imbecil! Agora... TIRA AS SUAS MÃOS DE MIM!!!

Nisso, ele se levantou e viu Pavon tentar acordar Bulma:

- Bulma, acorda! Acorda, minha princesa!

Ela acordou e respondeu:

- Sua, uma ova! Me solta!

- Ainda posso realizar dois desejos! – Shenlong disse. – Se não fizerem o pedido, eu vou me retirar!

- Agora é a minha chance! – disse Pavon. – Já...

Só que conseguiram pensar mais rápido que ele...

- Já pode se retirar, Shenlong! Não temos mais nenhum pedido agora! Obrigado! – era Goku.

- Quem diria... – disse Vegeta com sarcasmo. – Pensou rápido, hein, Kakarotto?

Shenlong se retirou, voltando às sete esferas. Estas, mais uma vez, se espalharam mundo afora. Pige lamentou:

- Adeus, golpe do baú...

- "Golpe do baú"?! – Bulma perguntou revoltada e tentando se soltar. – Então era isso que você queria? Ora, seu...

_**SLAP!!**_ – Bulma recebeu um sonoro tapa no rosto, que a jogou no chão. Isso só serviu pra deixá-la ainda mais furiosa.

- Não é assim que se trata uma dama como eu!

Pavon apontou o revólver para ela.

- Sabe por que estive atrás de você, durante esses anos? Porque ando enterrado em dívidas atrás de dívidas, e meu cachê de ator não resolve nem metade dos meus problemas! Por isso o golpe do baú! E, além disso, de brinde, ficaria com a mulher mais bela e rica da cidade... Mas, se não posso ficar com você... Ninguém mais vai ficar!!!

Puxou o gatilho, ainda mirando a arma em Bulma. Disse:

- Adeus... Minha princesa...!

Disparou, mas a bala não prosseguiu. Sua trajetória foi interrompida.

- Só eu tenho o direito de chamá-la assim! – Vegeta, na frente dele, disse.

Abriu uma das mãos e mostrou a bala que pegou no ar. Fechou a mão de novo e transformou o projétil em pó.

- Como...? Como você fez isso...? – Pavon se espantou.

Vegeta começou a se divertir com a cara de pânico de Pavon. Este disparou outro tiro, mas o saiyajin pegou a outra bala e também a esfarelou.

- Quem...? O que... É você...?

- Vou te mostrar...

Deu aquele sorriso sarcástico, que juntou com o seu mais medonho olhar de assassino. Nesse momento, transformou-se em Super Saiyajin, fazendo sua "vítima" tremer tanto de medo, que até largou o revólver no chão. Vegeta pisou na arma e a fez em pedacinhos.

Pavon agora estava ainda mais apavorado:

- O que... O que você vai fazer comigo...?!

Ainda com aquela expressão sarcástica, o saiyajin respondeu:

- Eu poderia devolver o tapa que você deu na minha mulher... Mas com certeza eu arrancaria a sua cabeça...

O outro ainda estava assombrado.

- Só que não vale a pena usar minha força pra te matar. – prosseguiu. – Então...

Vegeta voltou ao estado normal. Pavon suspirou aliviado.

"Uff!", pensou. "Esse cara é assustador. Acho que me safei dessa..."

Coitado... Cometeu um grande engano...

Vegeta simplesmente deu um peteleco nele. E ele, Pavon, voou alguns metros até colidir de costas com um grande rochedo.

- Nossa! – disse Tarble. – Essa vai deixar marca!

- Ai... Como dói...! – Pavon disse e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão.

Gohan e Videl se entreolharam depois de tudo. Ainda não conseguiram entender toda a história.

- Ei, vocês dois! – Vegeta os chamou à realidade. – Podem pegar aquele verme!

- Hã? – Videl perguntou.

- Ah, tá... – Gohan respondeu, ao ver Pavon desacordado.

Enquanto eles prendiam Pavon e Pige, Bulma se recuperou do susto e abraçou Vegeta.

- Você é o meu herói... De novo!

O saiyajin ficou muito – mas muito – vermelho! Constrangido, e com a cara amarrada, disse:

- Bulma... Não seja tão melosa...!

Kulilin não conteve o riso:

- Ha, ha, ha... Esse é o velho Vegeta...!

De volta à Casa Kame...

- Chi Chi – Bulma disse. – Por favor, me desculpe pelas grosserias de hoje... Acho que eu estou um pouco na "TPM"...

- Tudo bem, eu desculpo... Mas você precisa se desgrudar do Vegeta, não acha? Cheguei a pensar que era ele, em vez de você...

"Ah, se você soubesse da história toda...", a cientista pensou.

Enquanto isso, em uma das mesas, os dois eternos rivais devoravam quilos e quilos de salgadinhos, sob os olhares do restante do pessoal.

"Ainda bem que pedi pra reforçar a quantidade de salgadinhos", Kulilin pensou. "Pedi salgadinhos pra um batalhão..."

Sobrou um único salgadinho na bandeja. Era o último. Duas mãos tentaram, ao mesmo tempo, pegar o salgadinho, mas não conseguiram.

- Esse salgado é meu, Kakarotto!

- Não, Vegeta... Eu comi um a menos que você. Esse aí é meu!

- Não minta pra mim, imbecil! Eu vi muito bem que você comeu vários salgadinhos a mais do que eu!

- Não exagera, Vegeta... Não comi tanto assim...

- Não fala asneiras! Eu vi muito bem!

- Dá um desconto, Vegeta... Ainda tô morrendo de fome...!

- Nem vem, seu guloso de marca maior! Esse salgado é meu e ninguém tasca!

- Não, esse aí é meu, você contou errado!

- Só tem um jeito de resolver...

- Tá certo, então...

Tudo indicava que aquela disputa pelo último salgadinho iria longe demais... Os dois saiyajins saíram da mesa e se posicionaram um diante do outro.

- Pronto, Vegeta?

- Já nasci pronto, Kakarotto!

Tarble não estava entendendo nada, mas já sabia da rivalidade que seu irmão tinha com Goku. Os outros já previam uma batalha feroz pelo salgadinho. Definitivamente, os saiyajins não tinham jeito... Lutavam por qualquer motivo mesmo...

- JAN-KEN-PON!!! – os dois gritaram.

Nisso, todo mundo caiu pra trás. Eles estavam disputando o bendito salgadinho no "pedra-papel-tesoura"!

Depois de três resultados iguais (papel-papel; pedra-pedra; tesoura-tesoura), por fim, Vegeta venceu a disputa. Goku havia jogado papel, e ele jogou tesoura. Mas...

- Hummm... Que gostoso! – era a voz de Majin Boo, que acabava de chegar com Mr. Satan.

- Meu... Meu salgadinho...!

Vegeta tinha ganhado, mas não levou... O tão disputado salgadinho foi parar justo na barriga de Boo.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA, GORDUCHO!!! – o saiyajin berrou, prestes a surtar.

Goku o segurou, mas Vegeta tentava se soltar. Tava louco pra encher aquela bola rosa de pancadas... Como ousava comer aquele salgadinho sem permissão?

- Calma, Vegeta... – o herói disse. – Não precisa ficar bravo com isso...

- Cala a boca, Kakarotto! Você é o culpado por eu perder o meu salgadinho...!

Tarble assistia a tudo. Estava totalmente atônito. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender a vida na Terra...

- Gure – ele disse. – Definitivamente, eu não entendo os terráqueos. Eles são bem estranhos...

- Oh, é verdade, Tarble... Mas até que é divertido...

- Concordo... – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto via Vegeta tentando voar pro pescoço de Boo. – Meu irmão escolheu um planeta bem maluco pra se viver... (^_^)'


End file.
